a new start (Jareth x Oc)
by luzifersGirl2p
Summary: What if Sarah never said the words about Toby ? What if the Goblins never took Toby? What if Sarah lived a normal life? What if it was a totally different family. a different time different reason what will be different in our favorite Labyrinth
1. I wish I wish

i wish...i wish

Monica was the twin sister of the most cruel man, But if he was cruel her father was the Devil. Her mother had died giving birth to her and her brother Sam. But her father Yells at her that it is her fault that she is to blame for her mothers death. because it was she who caused her to be opened up.  
Monica would always ask her brother, Kyle, if her mother loved her. he told her she is an angel in the ground and no matter how much my father blamed me she loves me and i should never forget that But all good must come to an end

Monica P.O.V.

a month after being Deployed to fight the war and i had been waiting for a letter back from him. i got one but it was't what i wanted anyway;

Dear Minochi,

We are devastated to tell you that your son, and brother has gone MIA we suspect he has died but we can't be sure until' then we are sorry.

from The army.

i moved my emotions to a box in my mind and became very hard to be around. Just read and i read and it pissed my brother, Sam, off. it pissed him off so much that he said;  
"I wish the goblin king would come and take you away forever NOW."  
and like that i woke in a warm bed for once. But, i didn't remember how i fell asleep  
"have a nice nap?"  
"W-Who are you?"  
"hehe. i'm the goblin king Jareth."  
" like 'The' goblin king jareth?"  
"ya."  
"how? why?"  
"you brother Sam he said the words and the goblins and i have been watching close."


	2. This Dance

This Dance

 _"_ Monica _, where'd you go?_ Monica _it isn't funny. Don't be stupid."  
"She isn't Stupid."  
"Oh my god the fucking character is real and she is at the castle I don't even know the god damn movie..."  
"Quit mumbling it irritates me."  
"Where is she?"  
"Just forget about her."  
"I can't"  
"here"_ _  
Jareth pulls out a crystal and Sam being a greedy person asks  
"what is it?"  
"a crystal, but if you want it you must forget of your sister."  
Sam looks away and says_ _  
"I'm sorry but I'm not going to replace my sister."  
"Don't defy me Sam. You're no match for me."  
"Give her back."  
"She is there in the castle beyond the goblin city and remember in the end its her choice if she goes home. You have 13 hours to get to the castle and convince her to go home. Just remember the words you and your father say to her. Will she want to go back?"  
"I know she will."  
"Good luck..."_

 **Monica** _ **'s P.O.V**_

 _Jareth had just told me that Sam was going through the Labyrinth to come for me. But, I didn't want to go back to the place where I'm not only verbally abused but physically too by both my Birth father and my Brother, Sam.  
"Jareth I don't really want to leave."  
"Hm. Why?"  
"My father and brother blame me for my mother death."  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?"  
"Kyle always told me mom died in the hospital giving birth to me and my Brother Sam"  
"so how did she die?"  
"She died Because, I went into distress and wasn't getting any blood and oxygen and they had opened her up."  
"Oh so your father blames you and your brother goes along?"  
"Yes pretty much."  
_Monica _looked away she hasn't talked about her Brother, Kyle, in so long that she Started to tear but her face never cracked._

 _"_ Monica _is something bothering you?"  
"I haven't talked about him in so long. I'm sorry. He is still MIA in the war back home."  
"You're just missing him and worried am I right?"  
"I guess I am. If he could see me now he'd be disappointed and angered at my father and brother even more he was my only friend and family."  
"I had a friend like that I was a squirt back then but he cared and he said what my father wouldn't he told me I was amazing."  
"Well, you are. You can do what most wish they can."  
"I'm not meant to there would have been a lot more like me if not for the goblin wars one of them actually took my father's life"_

 _I looked at him sadly thinking at least his father was amazing. Just like him. Then I smiled_ _  
"he must have been a great goblin"  
"he was. He was a single father after my mother died giving birth to me. But my father never did what yours did."  
"That's good I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."  
Jareth pulled out one of his crystals and showed me where Sam was in the Labyrinth taking twists and turns with a little goblin  
"Hoggle"  
Jareth continues to growl at the little Goblin before I calmly state  
"Jareth, Go. I know you're restraining yourself"  
"ok thank you _Monica _"  
Jareth slowly fade like mist. I roamed the room she was in for a while. There were dresses and other things in the closet. A grand dresser, Next to the queen-sized bed and a large mirror on what looks like a desk on that was a brush on the desk. I started to brush my hair I looked down for a moment while Thinking 'would mom had treated me like Father? Or like Jareth is? When she looked back in the mirror Jareth was back looking at me while he said_ _  
"You are beautiful don't forget that."  
"I wasn't thinking about that Jareth I was thinking what would my mother be like if she was here would she act like my father or be like my brother?"  
"Don't worry your mother would love and you heart will know what the truth is you will know what to do when the time comes."  
I went to put on a dress for dinner after Jareth left. The one I wanted to wear tonight was a dark purple with what looked like red bones at the bottom, neck and edge of the sleeve. I put it on it fit like a a glove showed little cleavage but not too much. Then someone Grabs your waist Puts his head on your neck asking;  
"_Monica _may I have this dance?"  
"Yes. Yes you may."_


	3. Bog of Eternal Stench

The Bog of Eternal Stench.

 _Normal P.O.V  
_ Monica _and Jareth danced until' a little goblin said_ _  
"the food is ready."  
_ Monica _went to the kitchen with Jareth. It was kept surprisingly clean the food too. The dining room had no table or chairs except one._ Monica _started to redden in the face.  
"You ok _Monica _? You're getting redder every second."  
"Y-y-y-ya I'm F-f-fine."  
Jareth looked to where she was looking and saw what she was looking at and saw what his goblins forgot to bring in.  
"oh-"  
Jareth pulled _Monica _to his seat with the goblins getting the food he pulled (Y/N) down on his lap. And she started getting even redder_ _  
"is something bothering you?"  
"N-n-no"  
Jareth raised one eye brow at her while smirking which she didn't see_ _  
"well then here open up"  
_ Monica _blushed Even More. But, obeyed as the warm liquid poured down her thought and she smiled in bliss  
"The last time I had something warm to eat or drink was..."  
"Before your brother was deployed?"  
"Yes I'm sorry I haven't talked about him in 3 years and it's still painful to talk about"  
"it's ok no problem at all."_

Sam's P.O.V  
I meet Hoggle right away he let me in the Labyrinth and then he told me in trouble in a pit of talking hands. Creepy. Then the goblin king Jareth appeared out of nowhere and told Hoggle that I wished my twin sister away and I was alone the rest of the way. The goblin king tried to kill me on several occasions he told me that Monica was where she wanted to be until her brother Kyle came home and if he didn't well... then she wasn't I was taking twists and turns and I came to two doors and the stone goblins started to talk and it freaked me out.  
"Hey its rude to stare"  
"Shut up"  
"Don't bother she is defer than a doornail"  
"how do I get through the doors?"  
"Just knock and they will open."  
I knocked on the door that led me to a greenery area where I ran in to some creatures that took off their limbs I got so annoyed that I pulled off their heads Which didn't kill them but ticked them off I got to a stone wall. The wall was formed into s ladder I climbed up there on the stone wall was Jareth who looked angry at me  
"you know you can't take her if your dead. But, I don't want her to hate me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just that she told me that she hasn't had a warm meal sense Kyle was deployed"  
Sam was nervously laughing

 _"this isn't funny boy."  
Sam turned to leave but ran right into Jareth_ _  
"you can't run you're in my world now."  
"It's not my choice."  
"Sure."  
"She hasn't cared to bring it up."  
"She hates you as much as she hates her father what makes you think she'll go back with you?"  
"She'll want to be there when Kyle gets home."  
"Isn't he MIA or dead?"  
And once again Sam starts laughing nervously  
"what have you done?"  
"Nothing."  
"It will be hard from this point on Little Boy."  
"I'm almost a man!"  
"I'm a teen and I have still seen many more moons than you."  
"How old are you?"  
"I wish not to share that with you."  
Sam went to argue but Jareth had disappeared like he was never there so on he went and then he tripped and fell. Down by a swamp that stunk not in the swamp, but close enough"_


	4. Mothers Lullaby

mother's lullaby

Monica _P.O.V  
Jareth I didn't know what to think of him. I should be waiting for Kyle to get home but I don't need the pain of my father and Sam then I started to sing a song that calmed me when my father used to physically abuse me_ _  
_ _ **"Cast away your worries, My dear."**_ _  
my eyes started to water as it was the song my brother used to sing and told her that her mother used to sing it to him.  
_ _ **"For tomorrow comes a new day"  
**_ _this song gave me courage to keep going and the strength to get up when she was hurt the made her feel like her mother was there watching over me.  
_ _ **"Hold to me, you've nothing to fear"  
**_ _I always pushed on no matter how bad it got. And it was all because of the two that I lobe more than myself.  
"_ _ **For your dreams aren't faraway"**_ _  
I've always dreamed big even though in my head I always knew it'd never happen. Jareth and I started to dance around the room we were in.  
_ _ **"as you lay your head and you rest, May your dreams take over my love"  
**_ _even though it was hard I did dream i did have my adventure_ _  
_ _ **"Listen close my son of the west"  
**_ _My brother had always called me princess in the song. But I always liked the original. But My Brother being like the only father that I see in my eyes and as he was he was the only one that cared for me.  
_ _ **"For your destiny lies above"  
**_ _I guess my brother thought I was meant to for great things, I would meet the gods one day and make the world see who I really was.  
_ _ **"Though the world is cruel"**_ _  
I started to cry I was remembering my high school years and my father's words making me feel completely and utterly alone_ _  
_ _ **"there is a light that still shines in the darkest days of our lives"**_ _  
i was alone up until her brother, Kyle. Came to help her and clean her he always told her that what don't kill her will make her stronger. And stronger it did make her.  
_ _ **"When all hope seems lost"**_ _  
when Kyle wasn't there Father got worse at times i as beaten so bad that he had no choice but to take me to the hospital. i at times thought it was the end for me_ _  
_ _ **"and you can't find your way"**_ _  
I had always thought of those time like if i was in a ditch and couldn't get out by myself. Trying to find a way and coming up empty and almost giving up._ _  
_ _ **"Think of me as you look to the sky"**_ _  
And when whenever i looked up There he was a smile on his face and reaching down to pick me up so he told me "when you look at the sky think of me. I'll be there and here." as he poked the space on my chest where my heart was.  
_ _ **"child mine your future is bright"**_ _  
Kyle was more a father to me than my father is so he took me in and it was good he treated me well but he couldn't have me with him forever my Birth father would think something is up  
_ _ **"For your fathers bloods in your veins "**_ _  
and that is why him being MIA hit me so hard he was my father every kid would get that way when their father figure goes missing or is reported dead.  
_ _ **"In dark times i prey you will fight"**_ _  
Kyle was a religious man like mom was and he either called me princess or His Angel so i was happy to have him around as a brother and a father.  
_ _ **"For the world will soon know your name."**_ _  
And i hope it dose because then i will live a life not of fear or hate but one of love and happiness. Because her father Luther his name will be tarnished and he will then feel what he has done to me!_


	5. Falling for you as the world falls down

falling for you as the world falls down.

Monica Felt arms go around me as i finished my Lullaby and i looked back and there was Jareth. The man i was falling for.  
"hello Jareth"  
"Monica you know I'm here when you need me right?"  
"Yes i know. Jareth I'm sorry I've barely know you and yet you treat me better than my family"  
"What reason do I have to do what they have?"  
"They never gave a reason"  
 **"there's such a sad love deep in your eyes"**  
"Jareth?"  
 **"a kind of pale jewel open and closed "**  
Monica started to blush as Jareth sang for her.  
 **"Within your eyes I'll place the sky within your eyes"**  
Jareth made it seem as if Monica was the most important person in the world.  
 **"There's such a fooled heart beating so fast"**  
He said that a if he knew it was beating so fast because Monica and Jareth danced the floor.

 **"In search of new dreams, a love that will last."**  
Jareth and Monica danced smoothly as he continued with  
 **"within your heart"**  
Monica smiled and Jareth too. Monica loved to hear him singing not just singing though Monica doesn't just like Jareth singing she loves it when he talks his deep baritone voice  
 **"I'll place the moon, within your heart. As the pain sweeps though, Makes no sense for you"**  
Jareth keeps singing and made Monica happy the first man to make Monica fell this way might just be her first boyfriend.  
 **"Every thrill is gone, wasn't too** **much fun at all. But** **I'll** **be there for you, as the world falls down."**  
It seemed as if the whole world shattered and we stood there in what seemed like the middle of space.  
 **"Falling, falling down, falling in love,"**


	6. Game plan and what i've done

game plan and "what have i done?"

Sam's p.o.v  
Time was running short and I was almost to the center I just had to get though the gates. So I slowly opened and the there I was what Monica would call goblin city.  
Monica P.O.V  
It's been almost 12 hours when a little goblin come in saying urgently  
"Mi'lord Mi'lord!"  
"What"  
"He is In goblin city"  
"Took him long enough..."  
"Jareth."  
Monica looked scared and he knew why. So he said  
"Don't worry Monica, it is, in the end your choice"  
"OK"  
"Mi'lord what are we going to do?"  
"One Monica come here please."  
"Ya?"  
"I have a stair way up in the next room. It's a magical stairway. I would like it if when he got here we went in there and you went over to one of the staircases you can either stand or sit while I get the guards to set up around the palace."  
"Ok"

Sam's P.O.V  
"Monica! Where are you?"

He went into a random door it was empty but there was food everywhere and there only one other door Sam ran into the door without thinking there were stairs everywhere so I looked down and there was Jareth  
 **"How** **you've** **turned my world you precious thing "**  
"What?!"  
Jareth jumped the ledge and I was looking for him everywhere but I only heard;  
 **"You** **starve and near** **exhaust** **me."**

"Wait I don't understand"  
And there he was behind me  
 **"Everything** **I've done. .."**  
He went right though me  
 **"... I've done for you."**  
He looked at me and yelled  
 **"I move the stars for** **No-one!"**  
He was now under me and I was wondering how this guy isn't falling...so I followed him. Til I was at an eage with him in front of me.  
 **"Your eyes can be so cruel"**  
"My eyes?"  
 **"Just as** **I** **can be so cruel"**  
He threw his Crystal like ball and I swore I thought it was going to sharer but that was before I saw Monica.  
"Monica!"  
She looked up fearfully and walked to a random door ending up upside down right above me but she soon said  
 **"Oh** **I** **do believe in you"**  
 **"Yes** **I** **do"**  
 **" Live without the sunlight"**  
"But,you already do Monica."  
 **"Love without the you heartbeat"**  
"That's impossible."  
 **"Oh** **I** **can't** **live within you."**  
 **"I** **can't** **live within you"**  
"What do you mean?! God dammit tell me!"  
 **Oh -oh I** **can't** **live within you"**  
 **Jaret** h said the last part as Monica stood next to him and the chime made him see his time was up  
"Sam I would have chosen to stay here anyways."  
"What have I done?"  
Sam now relies that he lost the person that knew him the best even better than himself.  
"Monica , please I'm sorry it was all a prank Kyle never was MIA I'm sorry."

"Well then you can go and tell him why his own daughter is missing"


	7. Returning to a disaster

Returning to a disaster

Sam's P.O.V  
"No wait Monica please"  
I saw them slowly disappearing or was it I that was disappearing? Then as I was blinking I was in Monica's empty room  
"SAM! THE DOOR! GET IT!"  
"FINE JUST SHUT UP OLD COOT!"  
"YOU WANNA REPEAT THAT BOY?"  
Sam opened the front door and there stood his older brother Kyle, bruised but still smiling  
"H-h-hey Kyle"  
"You ok?"  
"Ya totally"  
"You sure you seem scared to see me."  
"Now why would I be scared to see you?"  
"Anyhow... where is Monica?"  
"U-um"  
Kyle was getting irritated before he went into her room her book was on the floor nothing was in the room but a single mattress and she never leaves her books on the floor.  
"What have you done?"  
"OH! I GOT IRRITATED WHEN SHE TAUGHT YOU DEAD. SHE ONLY READ AND READ AND I WISH SHE BE TAKEN BY THE GOBLIN KING"  
"You sure did. "  
"Monica!?"  
"Hey I'm here too"  
"Yes Jareth. "  
"Is it true? "  
"Yes I got a letter from 'The national guard' that you were MIA or dead and I moved my emotions to a box in my head and it pissed Sam off so he said the words. "  
"And your here?"  
"Ya! But he did go after me. I chose to stay because of father and Sam being rude and I wasn't allowed to went along with father's verbal abuse and I don't need that I think we both know that."  
"It was happening again wasn't it Monica she tried to get thought?"  
Monica looks to the side but none the less says  
"Ya Katara has"  
Jareth and Sam look at the two and simultaneously ask  
"Who is Katara?"  
"Katara...is...is..."  
"Monica has a multiple personality disorder Katara is her name and she has attacked Monica's birth father several times after he has raised his fist to her"  
Jareth looked at him in horror before yelling  
"THAT MAN DID WHAT?!"  
"Jareth calm down"  
"Monica,that man hurt you"  
"I know but he can't anymore."  
Kyle looked at Monica confused at what she was saying  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'll be staying with Jareth"  
Kyle seemed heartbroken...  
"Dad don't worry I get a warm bed cloths and warm food daily and he treats me like his queen"  
"That's good I guess."  
"Kyle, we can show you if you wish"  
"Yes I do."  
And just like that Monica, Jareth and Kyle were at the castle  
"While Monica was here something's were put into the castle..."  
"Like?"  
"A dinning room."  
"You didn't have one? "  
"I was the only one that needed to sit after the war that took my father's life."  
"So you're the last one on this dimension?"  
"No he has goblins."  
"And you're a goblin Jareth?"  
"Actually no, I'm a fae."  
"Oh ok I'm going to pretend I know what that is. .."  
"Um dad the interrogation is over" ...  
"Oh fine but I was just having fun..."  
"This is my room..."  
Monica showed Kyle her room that held a queen sized bed walk in closet, one of those deals that was made for makeup and stuff and on the desk was jeweled brush. This stuff isn't just for anyone this is meant for the one he loves Kyle looked at Jareth thinking one thing  
'He better not hurt my daughter'  
"So Jareth is there some way I can come see my daughter every now and again?"  
"Well..."  
"There isn't really only portals well I also have this map somewhere that would show you where the portals are"  
"HEY! You never told me about this...Jareth. "  
"What oh hey I forgot..."  
"JARETH!"  
"Gah never mind back to this Monica"  
"Ok fine but this isn't over Jareth."  
"Oh jezz you and him fight like mom and dad used to"  
Monica blushed and looked away but top their Surprise started to talk  
"Jareth has been teaching me what I'll need to know in this dimension to survive as am..."  
"And what might that be? "  
"Magic."  
"The elfs, the orks and the rebelling goblins who think I shouldn't be king"  
"Why?"  
"Desperate beings do stupid and desperate things Kyle"  
"True, but what I've read in your books about this dimension they age differently than we do. "  
"Yes she knows bit in this world there are objects crystals to be exact that will make the beholder immortal or to age slower it's the beholder's choice."  
"Oh~"  
"So this is the only dinner room."  
"Monica this is beautiful chair's made of crystal and a table of glass with etchings of the castle."  
"Thank you Kyle and you to Jareth..."  
"

"Your welcome Monica"  
"this is our garden Monica insisted we put it in."  
Monica had an innocent look on her face while Jareth said that.  
"oh that reminds me i had something back home waiting for Monica before I found out about this"  
"oh?"  
"It's a Surprise for her"  
"OK then back to your home it is"


	8. SURPRISE, YOUR GONE FOREVER!

Surprise,YOUR GONE FOREVER!

Sams P.O.V  
as Monica, Kyle and Jareth, literally **popped ou** t of nowhere and Kyle pulled Monica outside.  
Monica's P.O.V  
after pulling me outside to his car Kyle had Jareth cover my eyes, there was a lot of rustling and Kyle tells Jareth:  
"you can let go now Jareth."  
as Jareth pulled his hands off from my eyes i say in Kyle's arms what looked like an attic fox my eyes opened wide as he placed her within my arms  
"so Monica what are you going to name her ?"  
"Dalanna"  
"Dalanna? ... that's pretty."  
"Thank you Jareth"  
"i think you should be going with Jareth now Monica i'll be visiting i promise"  
"don't worry Monica would kill me if i didn't let you"  
"Monica I'm sorry. i didn't realize i love you as my sister and that i don't want you to leave when you did."  
"i still don't trust you. It will take time, but don't leave that ass over there he can't harm you. physically at least."  
"Bye Monica"  
"Bye daddy"  
"SAM WHO THE HELL WAS IT?!"  
"It was just Kyle"  
"THEN WHO IS THAT GUY?"  
Everyone turns to find Monica and Sam's birth father and quicker than thought possible Monica hides behind Jareth in fear of her Birth father. Kyle standing next to Jareth Monica's birth father asks  
"what's your name and what do you want with that little shit?"  
Monica flinches at his words. Jareth then letting anger get the better of him almost kills the fucker. When Monica pulls him off and says  
"This is my fight i may be afraid of him but this may get to him."  
"OK but if he raises his fist to you don't hesitate and hit him."  
"i wont- "  
and thus Monica started **  
**

_**"I Don't know whats going on Don't know what went wrong."**_

"NO!STOP!QUIT IT!"  
 _ **"it feels like 100 years i still cant believe your gone"**_  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT! STOP!"  
 _ **"So I'll stay up all night with these bloodshot eyes"**_  
Jareth and Kyle tied him to a chair with a smug smirk Monica sang  
 _ **"While these walls surround me with the story of our life"**_  
Sam looked at his twin amazed and ashamed.  
 _ **"I FELL SO MUCH BETTER NOW THAT YOUR GONE FOREVER"**_  
she yelled into his face making him struggle with the ropes.  
 _ **"I TELL MYSELF THAT I DON'T MISS YOU AT ALL.  
I'M NOT LYING DENYING  
NOW  
THAT YOUR GONE FOREVER!  
NOW THINGS ARE COMING CLEAR AND I DON'T NEED YOU HERE  
AND IN THIS WORLD AROUND ME  
I'M GLAD YOU DISAPPEARED  
SO I'LL STAY UP ALL NIGHT"  
**_"I FORBADE FROM SINGING THAT GOD DAMN SONG WENCH"  
 _ **"GET DRUNK AND FUCK AND FIGHT  
UNTIL' THE MORNING COMES  
I'LL FORGET ABOUT OUR LIFE!"**_  
"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW"  
 _ **"I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER NOW THAT YOUR GONE FOREVER  
I TELL MYSELF I DON'T MISS YOU AT ALL  
I'M NOT LYING DENYING THAT I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER NOW THAT YOUR GONE FOREVER  
FIRST TIME YOU SCREAMED AT ME I SHOULD HAVE MADE YOU LEAVE I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT COULD BE SO MUCH BETTER  
I HOPE YOUR MISSING ME  
I HOPE I'VE MADE YOU SEE  
THAT I'M GONE FOREVER!"**_  
"DAMMIT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING STOP THIS INSTANT"  
 _ **"AND NOW ITS COMING CLEAR THAT I DON'T NEED YOU HERE**_  
AND IN THIS WORLD AROUND ME  
I'M GLAD YOU _**DISAPPEARED**_  
I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER NOW THAT YOUR GONE FOREVER  
I TELL MYSELF THAT I DON'T MISS YOU AT ALL I'M NOT LYEING DENYING  
THAT I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER NOW THAT YOUR GONE FOREVER !"  
Monica started to back away from him singing  
"AND NOW YOUR GONE FOREVER  
AND NOW YOUR GONE FOREVER"  
"What do you mean Brat?!"  
Monica letting anger get the better of her punched him in the jaw yelling  
"BRAT?! BRAT?! ALL I EVER ASKED FOR WAS BOOKS TO KEEP ME COMPANY? HOW CAN YOU EVEN BE MY FATHER"  
"YOU'VE NEVER RESPECTED ME!"  
"have i? I've given you all the respect you need because i don't respect you that you've never seen me as your daughter but moms killer"  
"i have not Monica"  
"have not? YOU BLAME ME AND TELL ME DAILY AND YOU TELL ME IF IT WASN'T FOR ME SHE'D STILL BE HERE AND YET YOU HAVEN'T BLAMED ME FOR HER, AS YOU SAY HER MURDER?"  
tears were now streaming down her face as she scrams  
"a total stranger treated me better in 13 hour than you ever did in 16 years i'm not one to hold a grudge and sometimes i wish you were the way you were before i was born"  
Luther her father looked at the strange man glaring  
"you! You caused this rebellion!"  
"Rebellion? No father this is war?"  
"Kyle I'll take Monica to the palace I'll speak to you soon don't let the boy out of sight. The devil may come for him next."  
"of coarse and don't forget Dalanna"  
"oh right Dalanna come dear"  
and a white artic fox comes trotting in Monica looks at Kyle and says  
"Goodbye daddy"  
with one last look Monica says  
"mommy says 'I'll see that you're in hell for what you've done to my baby raising your fist to your own flesh and blood? Are you insane? You're not the man i fell in love with thinking he would love my children."  
Jareth and Monica with Dalanna in her arms faded from view.  
"What the hell have i done?"  
Luther drops to his knees ashamed he literally drove his daughter away. his 16 year old daughter out the door with a man he didn't know"  
"Kyle who is that man"  
"Goblin king, Jareth."  
"So she is treated like a princess?"  
"No."  
"wha-"  
"she is treated like a queen"  
"oh"  
"i wouldn't be surprised if he did, sooner or later, make her his queen"  
"OK now I'm dead"  
"what you've never been in her life she is afraid of you and her own twin. she doesn't think of you as her dad. She thinks of me as her 'Daddy'"  
"tell me what she is like truly please?"  
"She is feisty. Screaming when hurt she gives mom a run for her money"  
"well she is Alexandria's daughter "  
"you never spoke moms name."  
Sam says shyly  
a crystal orb comes in and when it landed on Kyle's palm it popped like a babble and formed in to a letter  
"dear Kyle, Sam and Luther,  
I king Jareth of the Goblins and the Labyrinth Formally invite you to a Ball in honor of Monica's birthday by request of princess Monica of the labyrinth thank you  
PS i know its Sam's too  
its in 3 weeks "  
"Kyle what are we going to wear?"  
"It says that we will be given some royal tuxes and he will come by to get out sizes and our choice of color"  
"well it's been a long day Kyle i think I'll go rest."  
"i think we all will Sam"


	9. The ball

The Ball.

Monica wore a Silver Ball gown her hair with silver pins weaving though her hair. They looked like leaves. Monica's neon purple eyes shone through her silver dress. She was very nervous she had asked Jareth to let Kyle, Sam and Luther come to the ball he told her that she would get for her birthday her basic coronation introducing her to the kingdom as Princess Monica of the labyrinth. she was so worried that Jareth come looking for her she was on her knees in that big dress when he said  
"Monica your father Kyle is here he wishes to dance with you"  
"Jareth I'm worried i know i asked that they be here but with Luther here i don't know what is going to happen"  
"worry not Love i won't let anything happen to ruin your night."  
"Promise?"  
"I Promise"  
"OK"  
and with that they walk to the ball with mild conversations. jareth being deeply in Love with Monica as she was a beautiful Woman. Perfect in every way. and Monica being slightly oblivious seeing what she wants to.  
as they get to the door they announce  
"KING JARETH OF THE LABYRINTH AND THE GOBLINS AND PRINCESS Monica OF THE LABYRINTH "  
claps erupted as the giant doors opened to show Jareth escorting Monica she waves to everyone as she looks around everyone had masks  
"Jareth why do they have masks?"  
"tradition."  
"ok then"  
"may i dance with my daughter?"  
"Daddy!"  
Monica tackles Kyle with a hug and after he gets up they start dancing  
"so how is he treating you."  
"Amazing daddy I'm happy here but i miss you."  
"hehehe just like you to miss the minor things in life"  
"you're not minor"  
"no but you get a king falling in love with you and you miss your daddy of all things"  
"of course. You've always been there for me"  
"May i steal this dance?"  
"of course Jareth"  
Jareth took Monica's hand dancing making her smile  
"thank you for this Jareth. for everything"  
"for you I'll move the stars"  
Jareth whispers in Monica's ear making her blush  
"your flattery is great"  
"well i wouldn't be me if it wasn't"  
"well of course"  
"you ready for dinner?"  
"A birthday dinner? This night can't be ruined."


	10. the Ex fiance

the ex fiance

Jareth and Monica were having dinner with their family his Brother Shadow Of the shadow lands. and then Monica's Birth father, Luther. Monica's father figure, Kyle. her twin brother Sam. and some of Jareth's close friends. when someone came in yelling.  
"JARETH!"  
Everyone looks to the source of the voice.  
"Hello Magenta"  
"WHO THE HELL IS SHE!?"  
"You will respect her, Magenta. She is Princess of my labyrinth."  
"Whatever happened to me being Queen?"  
"That, was centuries ago."  
"what your father-"  
"died Century's ago after taking it back and saying that i should have a queen i fall in love with."  
"B-B-BUT I LOVE YOU JARETH!"  
"I DON'T MAGENTA "  
she was taken aback by him screaming at her before she yells in anger  
"AND YOU LOVE HER?!"  
"Yes. Yes i do."  
With tears streaming down her face with anger she yells  
"THEN I'LL KILL HER AND MAKE YOU LOVE ME!"  
Monica looked startled this crazy woman whom she guessed was Jareth's ex fiancé had indirectly threatened her.  
"Excuse me?"  
"YOU HEARD ME BITCH!"  
"What did I do to you?"  
"YOU TOOK JARETH FROM ME!"  
"I didn't know he was taken"  
"I didn't know i was taken either."  
"I CAME HERE ON MY NORMAL VIST TO FIND 'YOU' HAD APPOINTED LITTLE MISS MONICA HERE PRINCESS. I WAS ONCE PRINCESS JARETH I WAS ONCE YOU'RE PRINCESS!"  
Dark magic started to spread over the castle from magenta Dalanna had transformed into a larger form of herself and stood next to Monica as she with hard eyes Watched her bright purple magic lift up around her family and Jareth's. Her magic had erected a barrier and she and Dalanna stepped out. And Jareth started to bang on the barrier  
"Monica stop this I don't want to lose you please."  
"Jareth I do this for you and plus the magic would have killed my family I will not have it."  
"no"  
Monica looked at magenta with her hard eyes

"You have threatened what you have no right to"

"You?"

"No My Family my brother my Father and MY DADDY. YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH IT."  
Magenta lunged at Monica scratching her face making Monica laugh

"And you fight like a girl I don't think I should use my full power on you"

"miss perfect, don't you dare"

Monica faded from view

"This is only a quarter of my power. Magenta."

Magenta was silent as she tried to find Monica Reappearing behind Magenta earning a punch in the jaw  
"maybe you're not as powerful as you think Monica"  
a smirk etched its way on Monica's face as the bruise formed she gave an uppercut. making her bite her tong  
"you bitch" magenta scrams getting blood all over her pristine white dress  
Dalanna then jumped on to table growling at magenta with her red eyes glowing with rage Monica smirked at her.  
"What the hell is that ...that thing?" magenta yells  
"excuse me! I'm not a thing. I'm a white fire fox. Thank you."  
"huh?"  
"my lady. Command me."  
"Gladly" Monica says after getting over the surprise of her fox was bigger and talking.  
"wha."  
"Former Princess Magenta. You will leave this place immediately of see death chase your heals like a hungry tiger."  
"i will not leave my own home"  
"your choice"  
"I WILL NOT LEAVE"  
"alright. Dalanna you ready?"  
"more than ready"  
"let's go" Monica says jumping on Dalanna's back holding onto her fur trying not to pull any of it out as it was silky to the touch. As they were chancing after Magenta with deadly accuracy Dalanna's claws severed her head from her body without getting blood on her fur like she had done it 1,000 times before.  
"We gave you a chance."  
"Goodbye"  
and they went back to the castle. Leaving the body and severed head starring at her back without a care.  
"Monica this is not the last you will hear of my family, my brother will avenge my death."  
"unless he wants to start a war i suggest you don't" Dalanna spoke slowly at the dyeing head


	11. The threat

The threat.

The Threat  
As the news of Magenta's death several fae people had come to see and ask the goblin king of her death and why she had died and at first he didn't know how and why for he had forgotten. So Monica had went into the meeting with him and told him that even with the fae males there she wasn't going to fight for her right as a woman. So she stood next to Jareth and when he didn't know Monica said  
"Magenta had come without being invited and threatened me. But, that wasn't why she was killed she stared spreading her dark magic around the castle and my family was there and them being human was dangerous. And that magic would have killed them she threatened my family. And then I put a barrier around them and without Jareth's permission I got out of the barrier and fought her I gave her the choice and I quote "leave this place or have death on your heals like a Hungary tiger."  
"She chose not to and I and Dalanna chased her out of our castle."  
"who's' Dalanna?"  
"Dalanna is my Fox demon pet"  
"oh...ok"  
"I don't think Akai Yami will take this well"  
"Akai Yami?"  
"Magenta's Brother"  
"oh she warned me about him"  
"ya he is the more dangerous of 2 males in the family his father, Kuroi ame, is saner but dangerous he wouldn't want to start a war."  
"I see would he be willing to talk to us?"  
"he did come with us but was ashamed of what his daughter did. And stayed in the carriage."  
"well lets meet him."  
and the other Fae men took Monica and Jareth to Kuroi ame. When they got there he was crying Monica told them to stay put and went in. She was slow with all her movements and asked  
"your Kuroi ame right?"  
"Yes."  
"My name is Monica Minochi"  
"yes I've heard of you. You see my son Akai Yami has started to look for you and want's your head on a silver platter. You killed his twin, and when you're in this land as long as he has you will understand he has all the memories of his sister when she died every word you said everything you did to her he knows about it and I fear that my sons fate will be the same as his sister's."  
"I can see your son knows how she died but do you?"  
"No."  
"Would you want to know."  
"I don't know but tell me anyway please"  
"well... ok... Magenta had come without being invited and threatened me. But, that wasn't why she was killed she stared spreading her dark magic around the castle and my family was there and them being human was dangerous. And that magic would have killed them she threatened my family. And then I put a barrier around them and without Jareth's permission I got out of the barrier and fought her I gave her the choice and I quote "leave this place or have death on your heals like a Hungary tiger." And she chose to say "I'm not going to leave my own home"  
"your choice" I told her and she screamed and so me and Dalanna here chased he Dalanna just protected her "lady" and she severed her head not spilling a drop of her blood and magenta said "Monica this isn't the last you heard of my family. My brother will avenge my death." And Dalanna spoke "unless he wishes to start a war I suggest he don't"  
"so she was an uninvited guest and threatened you're family with her magic?"  
"yes- I didn't tell about magic."  
"she has been practicing dark magic."  
"oh I see."  
"I thank you Monica, my son if he doesn't stop, I will help you."  
"I wish not to harm him."

-Akai Yami- red darkness  
Kuroi ame - Black rain


	12. Help

"I see. Thank you princess of the labyrinth."

and as he said the words the sky's quickly started to darken and then a booming voice echoed though the kingdom  
"GOBLINS OF THE LABYRINTH YOUR NEW PRINCESS IN A DANGER SHE HAS KILLED MY SISTER AND WHO KNOWS WHO WILL BE NEXT SHE WILL KILL AND STRIKE BRING HER TO ME OR YOU FAMILY'S WILL BE NEXT HER OR ME. YOU HAVE 36 HOURS TO BRING HER TO ME..."

(this time)

"Get Monica To the palace NOW!"

Kuroi ame nearly screamed at the others outside and Monica was whisked away to the palace. Safe. But, angry. She needed to explain to the goblins what was going on and she needed to do it now.  
"Jareth please I need to explain and It needs to be me."

"No Its not safe."

"just give in Monica won't give up until you say yes"

"I will not I want her safe."

Jareth looked at Monica pleading eyes and had a hard time saying no to the eyes that made him fall to his knees.  
"Please Monica I'm only doing what is best for you and you going out there to speak with them right now is not the best idea. Plus Akai Yami could just be waiting for that chance to strike you down I don't want to lose you. You fighting Magenta was heart wrenching for me. I thought you would die."

"Then come with me. The goblins wont dare attack you."

He gave in with a 'Fine as long as I'm with you.' And with that Monica, Jareth and the 3 fae men went outside to speak with the goblins. And Monica spoke with a Loud voice that demanded attention.

"Goblins of goblin city. I will tell you what happened. I know you all cherish your family's. And want to protect them. But, heading Akai Yami's words is not the way. Yes, I killed Magenta. His sister. But only because she threatened my family. Humans. With her dark magic. I warned her to leave. But she refused and called this her home. She intruded on a kings property. Threatened my family and chose to challenge me. I promise to you goblins of goblin city I will not harm your family's as I wouldn't my own."

With that the goblins calmed and went to the respective homes

"well then we can sleep sound tonight."

That was when Akai Yami appeared behind Monica grabbing her by her hair she screamed in pain. Everyone was on high alert. In there battle stance but Jareth stopped them.

"Nothing you do will be effective."

"Jareth? YOUR QUEEN."

"I KNOW. But. She has a rare ability anything thrown at her or in her direction will be blocked unconsciously why do you think he doesn't have a barrier up?"

"But that only came in the royal fae family."

"I know Akai Yame what do you want."

The male who had dark red hair Silvery blue eyes smirked.

"Nothing to do with Blood shed that's for sure."

Monica Eyes became panicked and started screaming for Jareth as the pair faded away.

"Kuri ame I need you to do me a favor. A family in the above 3 males from oldest to youngest are Lutzfer Kyle and Sam Minochi They are Monica's Family and they are in danger and we will need their help."


End file.
